La Spathe de Chronos
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, potionniste rénommée, demande son aide au plus éminent herbologiste vivant, Neville Longdubat. Ses recherches à elle ? La Potion Tue-Loup. Son apport à lui ? La Spathe de Chronos. Spin-off de Twenty Years Ago. Hiatus.


**Auteur :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** La Spathe de Chronos.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à JKR, sauf la Spathe de Chronos qui m'appartient feuilles et sève.

**Résumé :** Pansy Parkinson, potionniste renommée, demande son aide au plus éminent herbologiste vivant, Neville Longdubat. Ses recherches à elle ? La potion Tue-Loup. Son apport à lui ? La Spathe de Chronos.

**Pairing : **NL/PP, GW/BZ, HG/VK.

**Notes : **Ceci est une séquelle de «Twenty Years Ago». Lisez-la d'abord, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 5 pour comprendre la Spathe, la 3G, le défi Sorcier et qui est Drew Dessamber. Le reste... Ma foi le reste suit TYA, mais de l'autre dimension.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La potion Tue-Loup.**_

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Pansy Parkinson, diplômée de l'Institut de Potions Fulcanelli, le plus prestigieux de ce monde, major de sa promotion, auteur du très controversé _«La Potion régénératrice Revigor : vérité ou arnaque ?»_, était face à une impasse.

Elle avait été défiée, par un confrère jaloux et peu talentueux, de trouver une potion qui lui permettrait de guérir la lycanthropie. Définitivement. Étant l'une des rares potionnistes de cette planète à pouvoir préparer correctement la potion Tue-Loup, elle avait relevé le défi – un défi sorcier voyez-vous – et avait commencé à retravailler la Potion Tue-Loup.

Elle avait augmenté les doses, doublant le Napel et diminuant la quantité de laurier (connu pour ses effets excitants). Ce fut un échec.

Elle avait retravaillé la potion, la laissant mijoter plus longtemps, afin que les ingrédients se mélangent mieux. Cela rata.

Elle avait tout essayé. Même ajouter des calmants moldus dans la potion.

Elle avala une gorgée de son thé aux agrumes et attrapa sa plume. Si elle échouait, il lui faudrait épouser ce faux-jeton de Zacharias Smith, son confrère. Elle ne voulait pas. Pour rien au monde.

Un bruit retentit sur le carreau. Pansy se retourna. Il y avait un oiseau à sa fenêtre.

C'était un hibou, chargé d'un paquet. Surprise, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. L'oiseau s'engouffa dans son bureau et se posa sur le perchoir aux côtés de Dosila, son propre émissaire.

Elle détacha le paquet, et le hibou hulula avant de s'envoler de nouveau. C'était donc un courrier qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

Pansy se rassit à son bureau et dénoua le lien qui entourait le paquet, décachetant la lettre.

"_Parkinson,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Neville Longdubat m'a demandé de t'expédier cette plante dès que je l'avais reçue. Il s'agit d'un exemplaire de la légendaire Spathe de Chronos. Il paraît que ça peut t'être utile, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En quoi cette plante peut-elle t'aider en tant que potionniste ? Sans doute faudra-t-il demander à Neville quand il rentrera d'Argentine, s'il rentre un jour._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, comme j'ai une dette immense envers lui, je fais fi du mépris que ta simple pensée m'inspire pour honorer sa demande. La Spathe de Chronos t'appartient désormais._

_Je tenais aussi à te présenter mes condoléances pour Drago. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion et je sais qu'il te considérait comme sa plus chère amie, c'est ce qu'il disait quand il parlait de toi._

_Sincèrement._

_Harry Potter."_

Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise. Harry Potter ? Qui lui adressait un courrier ? En prétendant avoir la Spathe de Chronos ?

Cette plante était légendaire et même pire ! Elle était un mythe. Personne, non, personne ne l'avait jamais trouvée, elle n'existait que dans des histoires à dormir debout. Les herbologistes s'accordaient sur le sujet : cette plante n'existait pas. Et si elle avait existé, elle s'était éteinte, à cause de la déforestation provoquée par les Moldus. Il était impossible d'en dénicher une.

Même Longdubat tout éminent et génial fut-il – et ça arrachait les tripes de la Serpentard de l'admettre –, n'aurait pas pu la découvrir.

Pourtant, elle ouvrit tout de même le paquet, s'attendant à découvrir un exemplaire pourri d'une quelconque fougère.

Mais au lieu de la fougère, elle tenait entre ses doigts une plante de dix centimètres de hauteur, avec une tige marron et des feuilles dont la couleur variait du jaune au violet. Les teintes des feuilles semblaient onduler et n'étaient jamais les mêmes quelque soit le moment où on les regardait. Quand elle avait pris la plante, l'ensemble de la Spathe semblait tendre vers la couleur ambrée. A présent, elles étaient d'un bleu sombre.

-Magnifique...

Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

La Spathe de Chronos. La vraie. La seule. L'unique.

Pansy avait du mal à le réaliser. Elle tenait entre ses doigts une plante imaginaire. Et pourtant elle était réelle. C'était probablement la découverte scientifique de ce siècle, quoiqu'en disent les alchimistes incompétents et leur désir d'égaler Nicolas Flamel, qui était un pur génie, lui.

Délicatement, Pansy reposa la plante dans le colis et attrapa un parchemin vierge.

Il lui fallait absolument savoir pourquoi diable Longdubat voulait lui envoyer à elle, et surtout, surtout, s'il pouvait l'aider pour ses recherches.

Sur sa main, tatoué à la magie, brillaient les lettres ZS.

* * *

Noël n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir en Argentine.

Neville se remettait difficilement des blessures qui lui avait été infligées lors de sa recherche de la Spathe de Chronos, les plus douloureuses étant celles qu'il avait gardé de sa nuit d'inconscience. C'était la pleine lune et un loup-garou, passant par là et cherchant un compagnon, l'avait mordu.

Les morsures, une au mollet gauche, l'autre à la base de la nuque («vous avez de la chance d'être en vie», avait tranché Isabel Conrad, la médicomage), le lançait terriblement, alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était sous potion anti-douleur.

Pansy Parkinson lui avait envoyé son hibou. La pauvre bête, Dosila avait-elle précisé dans sa lettre, était harassée. Elle devait se reposer pendant un moment afin de se remettre totalement de son voyage transatlantique.

Pour en revenir à la potionniste, elle semblait avoir reçu la Spathe, elle sollicitait son aide, pour des recherches, purement personnelles, à propos de la potion Tue-Loup.

Quelle ironie.

Il était un tout jeune loup-garou. Il ne s'habituait pas encore à sa condition, au regard craintif que lui lançaient les infirmières, ni au fait que ses assistants ne venaient plus le voir depuis qu'ils avaient appris.

Il avait appris par cette missive que Malefoy et Ron étaient morts, que Pegasus s'était emparé du Ministère et que plus aucune recherche, autre que celles sur l'Arche du département des mystères n'étaient financées.

Neville avait renvoyé Piano, le hibou de l'hôpital, celui pour les malades, en disant à Parkinson qu'il pourrait envisager de l'aider... Mais qu'il ne le ferait pas en Angleterre. Pas tant que Pegasus serait au pouvoir. Soit elle venait en Argentine, soit elle se débrouillait. La balle était dans son camp.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, Langue-de-Plomb stagiaire, se rendit chez Pansy Parkinson, seule amie connue de Blaise Zabini. Elle sonna à la porte du luxueux appartement et très rapidement, la propriétaire ouvrit.

Elle avait les yeux cernés, les cheveux qui pendaient mollement et paraissait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Pansy haussa un sourcil quand elle reconnut Ginny.

-Je suis venue t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Ginny d'une voix basse.

Pansy pâlit puis s'écarta pour laisser Ginny rentrer.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et laissa son regard se promener sur le couloir de l'appartement. Pauvre en meubles et en décoration. Cela représentait beaucoup Pansy, si elle se référait aux dires de Malefoy.

«Elle est comme ça, ma Pans'. Dénuée d'artifices. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots, dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et tant pis si ça blesse.»

L'environnement peu encombré était agressif. Il ressemblait à Pansy en fait. Dis-moi où tu vis, je te dirai qui tu es.

Pansy ferma la porte de l'appartement.

-C'est à propos de Blaise ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ginny hocha la tête pour confirmer alors Pansy la conduisit dans le salon où elle lui proposa un thé.

-Tu n'aurais pas plus fort ?

-Vodka.

-Je prends.

Pansy haussa les sourcils. Il n'était que dix heures du matin.

Elle servit deux verres de Vodka et s'assit face à Ginny, dans un fauteuil très coûteux, cadeau de Théodore quand elle s'est installée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Es-tu du côté de Pegasus ou de la 3G ?

Pansy posa son verre sur la table basse et fixa Ginny d'un regard dur.

-Je suis de mon côté. Je me fiche de ce conflit stérile. Ca ne mène à rien, si ce n'est à remplir un peu plus la morgue. Je pense tout de même que Pegasus est un affreux connard, parce qu'à cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mon Drago. Il ne me reste que Blaise depuis que Théo est parti à Kiev pour des recherches.

Ginny expira bruyamment. Pansy était donc du côté de la 3G même si elle ne le disait pas clairement.

-Ton appartement est-il sûr ?

-Évidemment. Viens-en aux faits.

-Blaise était espion pour la 3G.

Pansy recracha la gorgée de vodka qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler.

-Toi, tu es directe. Pourquoi dis-tu «était» ?

-Attentive... Il... Une mission a mal tourné... Pegasus a usé d'un Prohibé contre lui. Il est dans le coma. Les médicomages pensent qu'il ne se réveillera jamais.

Un silence assourdissant plana juste après cette phrase. Puis, lentement, les épaules de Pansy s'affaissèrent, tandis qu'elle regardait Ginny Weasley fondre en larmes.

-Je... C'est ma faute, souffla cette dernière, tout est de ma faute...

-Je suis sûre que non, contredit Pansy avec un sanglot dans la voix, Blaise était comme ça. Tu savais que le Choixpeau voulait le mettre à Gryffondor, au début ?

Puis elle éclata en sanglots à son tour. Elle se précipita sur Ginny pour la serrer dans ses bras, plus pour se réconforter elle que pour soulager la rouquine en fait.

Pendant cinq minutes elles pleurèrent et puis se calmèrent un peu.

Pansy renifla puis se réinstalla dans son fauteuil comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Ce que démentaient ses yeux rougis et son nez humide. Elle avala une gorgée de Vodka pendant que la rouquine achevait de se calmer.

-Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute ?

Et Ginny raconta le manque de délicatesse dont elle avait fait preuve, sa peur que le Serpentard se serve d'elle, la déclaration de Blaise, son hébétement. La fuite de Blaise. Son acharnement dans la 3G. Son manque de discernement face à sa mission. Son erreur, la seule, la dernière aussi.

Pansy avait écouté le récit patiemment, découvrant par là-même vers qui penchait le coeur de Blaise. Elle savait que c'était une fille du Ministère, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à Ginevra Weasley.

Alors la potionniste fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant, elle sourit à cette femme perdue qui était face à elle, rongée par la culpabilité.

Ginny lui lança un regard de remerciements.

-S'il se réveille, ce sera un légume. Plus aucune capacité motrice. Quelques rares éclairs de lucidité. Le reste du temps, il sera amorphe et absent, un corps sans âme... T'avait-il dit quelque chose ?

-Qu'il préfèrerait mourir qu'être une plante verte. Mot pour mot, répliqua sèchement Pansy.

Ginny baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose que Pansy n'entendit pas.  
-Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît, je ne t'ai pas entendue.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On ne sait jamais, il peut s'en sortir. Retrouver toutes ses capacités !

-Le sortilège dont tu m'as parlé provoque des effets DEFINITIFS, rétorqua Pansy en haussant la voix.

-Je ne veux pas.  
-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Pansy avala ce qu'il restait au fond de son verre, faisant mine d'être indifférente au regard empli de colère de Ginny.

-Tu as vraiment le coeur sec.

Ce furent les mots les plus blessants que Pansy n'eut jamais entendu.

-Mais à quoi ça sert de le laisser en vie, si c'est pour souffrir chaque jour de son coeur qui bat trop régulièrement sans jamais rien ressentir ? Dis-moi, à quoi ça sert d'admirer ses yeux noisette si plus jamais il ne sont rieurs et pleins d'émotions ? A quoi ça sert ? Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter la Langue-de-Plomb.

Celle-ci se leva vivement et regarda la potionniste.

-L'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, il se remette à vivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime. Et que sans lui, ma vie n'est rien.

Au fond des yeux de la rousse, il y avait tellement de détermination que Pansy sentit son coeur vaciller.

_Enfin._

Blaise avait enfin quelqu'un à chérir, quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Mais... Pansy sentait qu'il y avait un «mais». Il y en a toujours un, dès que l'histoire semble être plus jolie et toucher à son dénouement, un dénouement heureux.

-Je m'occuperai de lui. Mais...

Ginny laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le dire, ou pas. Si elle le disait à Pansy, elle la rendrait complice. Kinnen était sa pire erreur. Elle y risquait le Baiser du Détraqueur si on remontait jusqu'à elle. Et elle avait toutes les chances d'être découverte.

Elle s'écroula de nouveau dans le canapé.

-Mais... ?

Pansy attendait, avec une sorte d'appréhension au creux de l'estomac. Elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

Ginny semblait pensive, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, elle parlait faiblement, tellement faiblement que Pansy dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

-J'ai fait une connerie. Je me suis condamnée au Baiser du Détraqueur...

D'un regard, elle comprit que Parkinson voudrait connaître toute l'histoire.

-HP n'est pas mort, il n'a pas disparu, il n'a pas abandonné le monde sorcier. Il prépare juste un plan foireux en secret.

-Lequel ?

-Les Années Manquantes. Un sortilège, doublé d'une potion, qui permet de créer un univers alternatif. Il compte modifier le cours du temps en remontant vingt ans en arrière, pour modifier une journée, puis quelques années plus tard, où il aura un corps réel pendant une année entière. Du 20 août au 19 août, en fait.

-Mais... Pourquoi veut-il faire ça ?

Pansy était perplexe. Où était l'intérêt ? Non seulement c'était dangereux, mais en plus, il n'avait rien de si atroce à modifier. Il avait vaincu Voldemort tellement facilement...

-Parce que... Parce qu'il était fou amoureux de Malefoy qui est mort en le protégeant. Il veut lui permettre de vivre, n'importe où, pourvu qu'il vive...

Pansy la dévisagea, franchement surprise et incrédule.

-Mais il y a pire. Il aurait très bien pu le souhaiter mais sans allié, sans appui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il en a trouvé.

-Toi et Granger, je suppose.

-Tout à fait. Il a joué avec les sentiments de Hermione envers mon frère Ronald. Remarque, même si c'est dégueulasse, on l'a tous fait un jour. Et moi, j'y pensais déjà. Je n'avais rien à perdre.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage. Elle sentait le regard de Pansy sur elle. Et pouvait presque sentir la déception qu'auraient connu Hermione et Harry s'ils avaient su ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Kinnen, ou les années manquantes... Ca fait presque un an que je travaille dessus pour obtenir ma thèse et être titularisée. J'en connais chaque détail, chaque procédé... Et je connais aussi le prix à payer pour l'utilisation de ce Prohibé. La Baiser du Détraqueur.

Elle se tut quelques instants. Le silence dura et semblait apaisant. Cela ne faisait que deux ou trois semaines qu'ils travaillaient sur Kinnen, mais cette pression était trop forte pour les épaules endeuillées de Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers la potionniste.

-Et maintenant je regrette de m'être embarquée dans cette histoire. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Le premier février, tout sera fini. Drew, le nom d'emprunt de celui qui a fomenté ce plan, ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à la question muette de Parkinson, reviendra un an après. Et il mourra. Lui, ainsi que tous ses complices. A commencer par Hermione et moi. Après, il y aura peut-être deux de mes frères, Luna Lovegood, et Neville Longdubat.

-Ah non ! Se récria Pansy, vous ne pouvez pas tuer Longdubat, j'ai besoin de lui pour mes recherches !

Pansy pressa sa main droite sur ses yeux et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

-Mais ils sont trop cons ces Gryffys. Un ou deux Serpentard dans le lot n'aurait pas fait de mal ! Vraiment, il faut...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Ginny lui agrippa le poignet, observant longuement la Trace du défi sorcier.

-Bah quoi ? Agressa Pansy, t'as jamais vu de Trace ou quoi ?

Ginny leva sa main, enleva sa mitaine.

-Si. Raconte-moi.

* * *

Pansy et Ginny se sont rapprochées depuis ce jour-là. Quand Harry était parti dans ce passé tant poursuivi, Ginny avait passé trois jours à boire la Vodka de Pansy, à désespérer et à craindre pour sa vie.

C'est alors que Pansy comprit.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on était à Gryffondor à Poudlard, qu'on sera brave, fier et droit toute sa vie. On avait le droit d'avoir peur. Ginevra, son amie, maintenant, ou presque, avait une peur panique de la mort. Beaucoup de gens avaient peur d'Elle, mais peu le disaient. Ginny l'affirmait.

-Et c'est ça qui me différencie de Vol-pas-vivant. Moi, je l'avoue.

Pansy sentit son coeur se serrer en reconnaissant l'expression de Blaise.

Il n'allait pas mieux. Au contraire, son état avait empiré à la première visite de Pansy. Son coma était plus profond, tellement plus blessant. Surtout pour Ginny. Parce qu'elle continuait d'espérer.

Et Ginny rappelait à Pansy ce qu'elle était. Elle aussi attendait le retour de Théodore, elle le voulait. Il était parti, sans un mot, sans un bruit, par la petite porte, soi-disant pour faire des études de métamorphose dans le meilleur institut de Kiev. Mais... Plus jamais il n'avait donné signe de vie à Pansy.

Son histoire à elle était bien différente de celle de Ginny. La seule chose qui les rapprochait c'était l'espoir. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais partagé avec Blaise, par exemple.

Mais chez les Serpentard, l'amitié était plus une amitié de circonstance, bien qu'elle soit solide et réelle.

Elle ne nécessitait pas de points communs, chacun s'acceptant comme il l'était.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy avait quelque chose de concret à partager avec quelqu'un.

Elle sourit à Ginny et lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

-Reprends-toi, maintenant. Il est parti. Tu penseras à tout ça quand l'autre abruti sera rentré.

-Tu as raison. Je vais me reprendre. Ma vie n'est pas si compliquée. L'homme que j'aime est sur un lit d'hôpital mais pour tenir tête je m'investis à fond dans mon travail, je bosse pour un connard fini qui rêve de tuer ma meilleure amie.

Pansy secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

-C'est justement de ça dont je parle. Oublie tout ça. Tu es vivante. Pense à ton frère et ta belle-soeur Fleur. Pense à Drago. Eux n'ont pas un quart de ta chance et croupissent au fond d'une tombe.

Sa voix allait crescendo tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle détestait avoir à s'énerver, mais elle détestait encore plus les gens qui se laissaient mourir.

Ginny lui lança un regard complètement hagard, un regard de femme ennivrée qui agaça encore plus Pansy. Elle attrapa son amie par la main et la tira violemment jusqu'à la salle de bains puis la poussa sous la douche avant de tourner le robinet d'eau froide.

Ginny poussa un cri et tenta de se protéger de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le haut de son crâne et de son visage, la chatouillant et l'indisposant.

Pitoyable, pensa la potionniste. Elle est tellement éméchée qu'elle ne pense même pas à couper le robinet. Je devrais la laisser croupir dans son alcoolisme naissant. Je suis vraiment trop bonne.

Pansy sortit de la salle de bains, laissant la rousse se débattre avec son ennemi invisible et alla chercher l'une de ses créations : la potion de dégrisement rapide. Elle supprimait les effets gueule de bois d'une cuite, c'est-à-dire les maux de tête et la nausée, la fatigue et l'envie de devenir un pantouflard averti.

Cette potion ne s'avalait pas. Il fallait l'injecter en intraveineuse, par l'intermédiaire d'une seringue moldue. C'est pour cela que la potion créée par Pansy n'avait pas réjoui la communauté sorcière. Mais, comme elle avait répondu :

"On m'a demandé une potion de dégrisement, la voici. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir à vous en servir, ne vous soulez pas. Ca facilireta la vie de bien des gens."

Et la Communauté n'avait plus rien dit.

Elle sortit la seringue l'emplit de sa potion et retourna dans la salle de bains où Ginny avait dressé un bouclier de protection contre l'eau.

Ridicule.

Pansy éteignit l'eau et annula le "protego" de Ginny. Elle s'approcha et lui injecta la potion.

Puis elle compta. Il fallait lui laisser dix secondes d'action pour qu'elle puisse faire un effet total.

C'était sa plus grande réussite. Sa petite fierté.

Enfin, ça l'aurait été si elle pouvait encore se sentir fière d'elle. Pansy se rappela qu'elle venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ginny cligna des paupières et fixa Pansy.

-Oh putain de merde... Je suis désolée.

-Il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes, asséna froidement Pansy. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver...

Elle fut interrompue par un hululement venu du salon. Elle sortit de la salle de bains pour voir le hibou qui lui apportait du courrier de Longdubat.

"_Parkinson,_

_Coïncidence ou pas, toujours est-il que tu t'adresses à quelqu'un, qui, en plus de s'y connaître dans son domaine, se sent concerné par la cause des loup-garous. Tes recherches me paraissent intéressantes, j'avais déjà entendu parler de tes travaux par des confrères herbologistes qui ne cessent de vanter les mérites de la Grande Pansy Parkinson. Ainsi, je pense pouvoir t'être utile. Améliorer la Potion Tue-loup ? Par Merlin, ça c'est ambitieux ! Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si tu as besoin d'un herbologiste, je suis prêt à t'aider, pour le bien de la Communauté Sorcière._

_La Spathe de Chronos ? Elle est mythique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que, comme les trois quarts des gens, tu doutais de son existence. Sache que je la recherche depuis plus de deux ans. Deux ans de recherches infructueuses pour finalement la retrouver en Argentine._

_L'Argentine est un pays magnifique, l'as-tu visité ? Il vaut le détour. Des paysages magnifques, des autochtones acceuillants, et pas besoin de cacher sa magie, parce que là-bas, les moldus l'acceptent, malgré la religion catholique. Même si les Moldus croient beacoup en ce "Dieu le père" et en "Jésus" et malgré la chasse acharnée des prêtres et du Vatican contre les Sorciers, nous sommes acceptés. Il fait bon vivre là-bas..._

_Peut-être que si la religion était moins ancrée dans les cultures dites occidentales, des sorciers comme Pegasus et Voldemort ne verraient pas le jour... Enfin, ce n'est pas pour vanter les charmes de mon pays d'accueuil que je t'écris mais bel et bien pour te soumettre mes conditions._

_Jamais je ne reviendrai en Angleterre. Ou du moins, pas tant que Pegasus règnera. Donc, soit tu trouves un autre herbologiste, un autre qui ait découvert la Spathe, soit tu travailles avec moi, à distance._

_Tu peux me contacter par cheminée, j'ai pris un abonnement. Il te suffira de prononcer :"Neville Longdubat, chambre 354, Los Santos Angeles."_

_Respectueusement,_

_N. Longdubat"_

Ginny, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy, fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Neville à l'hôpital de Buenos Aires ? Elle regarda Pansy qui semblait avoir fait le rapprochement aussi. Elles échangèrent un regard sombre et Pansy entreprit de lui répondre.

Qu'importe le temps qu'elle devrait passer la tête dans le feu, pour gagner son pari et éviter d'épouser Zacharias Smith, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

* * *

Voici pour le premier chapitre de cette séquelle. Le suivant arrivera probablement après le chapitre suivant de Twenty, qui sera publié dans quelques semaines. Quant au chapitre trois, comme il se passe après la fin de Twenty... Bah, il attendra la fin de Twenty !

Un avis ? Une question ? N'hésitez pas ! Le bouton "Submit review" est fait pour vous !


End file.
